


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by sebasstianstan



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, mark can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebasstianstan/pseuds/sebasstianstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't cook, but Jack really doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

Pancakes were Mark’s favorite food to make. Sure when you came right down to it, he was total shit at anything that had to do with cooking, but he still enjoyed it. It’s not as if he made them out of the blue anyway; there was a certain adorable Irish boyfriend who he loved making them for.

Jack also knew that if he digested two of Mark’s pancakes he might possibly die, but he still gave him the biggest smile every time Mark decided to make them, even if he nearly burns the apartment down.

Today was one of those days.

He wanted to surprise Jack and actually make edible pancakes, but instead he managed to set the fire alarm off and wake said boyfriend up. And after nearly ten minutes of trying to clear the smoke and get the damn alarm to stop beeping, the two were thoroughly exhausted and very hungry.

Mark just sat on the couch next to Jack, pouting quietly until the other eventually looked over at him and gave a small smile.

“Don’t know if you just try to do this or if you really are this dumb,” the Irishman chuckled.

Mark just huffed and leaned his head down against Jack’s shoulder.

“Nah. I’m just the biggest dummy in the world,” he mumbled, and Jack ran his hand through Mark’s hair, messing up the floof even more.

“But you’re my dummy.” 

Mark snorted at the cheesy line, and stood up, declaring he would try again and get it right this time, but before he could even make it to the kitchen, Jack tackled him to the ground to stop his efforts. 

Both ended up just staying there on the floor for most of the afternoon, and sure, they would complain later when they got up about how hungry they both were, but neither would really care all that much.  This was just a normal Sunday for them, after all, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests!  
> http://sebasstiansstan.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
